Elinor Tyrell
Elinor is the youngest child of Lord Lorent Tyrell and Beatris Peake, but she is close in age to her half-brother Gawen's children, Alerie and Rohanne especially. Appearance Elinor has her mother's coloring: deep brown hair, blue eyes, and soft pale skin. She is described as a "young Beatris" in that regard. She is called "Whiterose" for her moon pale skin and her wholesome charm. Though not described as beautiful as often as her nieces are, she is lauded for her healthy, lovely, and youthful appearance and her captivating aura. She exudes a strong presence despite having a slight figure. She is slender and graceful, sultry, and self assured. She is one who smiles often and easily, but whether or not her smiles are sincere remains to be seen. She has also been named Queen of Love and Beauty on three different occasions, though she suspects the title had more to do with her name than her physical attributes. Personality Most fall for her seemingly sweet and unassuming charm, and for good reason. She is aware of her wholesome, innocent appearance, which she utilizes to gain others' trust and to forge friendships. Her smiles are coy, demure, promising softness that may or may not exist; her mannerisms are gentle and captivating, drawing the eyes, and keeping the heart when able. Though she seems naive, she is observant, curious, and socially adroit. The Whiterose's thorns are carefully hidden, a lesson she learned from her mother. She is jealous, passionate, vindictive, but also self assured. She is proud and holds her head high, and her identity in even higher regard. Those who fall out of her graces are rarely forgotten, and not readily forgiven. Trusting is not a word one who truly knew her would use to describe the Whiterose, but she is never unnecessarily cruel, and she cares deeply for her family and close friends. She is guarded and poised when necessary; sweet and charming when needed; manipulative and persuasive when she must be. History Elinor was born in Highgarden in 378 and is the youngest child of Lord Tyrell. There is a fourteen year age gap between her and her oldest half-brother Gawen, but due to the closeness in age to her and Gawen's daughters, she often finds herself treated like his child, instead of his sister. Lorent and Beatris are both especially protective of Elinor, and she is close with her oldest sister Amarei, whom she visited at Casterly Rock on several occasions. In 391, Galladon Hightower named her his Queen of Love and Beauty during her father's 50th Nameday Tourney in Highgarden. Her mother expressed interest in a match for her with the Hightower victor, but Elinor insisted that he was merely showing respect, and he married a Florent a short while later. Later in 394, she was named Queen of Love and Beauty again at the Tournament of Ashford by the bastard prince Orys Waters--something her mother was strongly displeased by, and that her father took offense to when he learned of it. In late 396, at the Tourney of Goldentooth, she attended with her sister Amarei Lannister and niece Tyra, where a handsome young knight--Gerion Lefford, the heir of the Goldentooth himself--asked for her favor before the joust. Dressed in white, she gave him her favor--a white and gold ribbon, taken from her hair--which he returned to her with a crown after winning the joust, and naming her Queen of Love and Beauty. The two developed a friendship, and rumors blossomed of a possible romance between the two. The romance abruptly ended when Gerion asked her father for her hand, and was bluntly rejected.Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman